Unabided Love
by Saphoria
Summary: Cho tries to get Harry to herself, setting Ron and Hermione up to hurt Luna, meanwhile Ron notices the looks exchangedby his best friends
1. relevations

Cho raced hurriedly to where she saw Harry, Hermione and Ron walking off together. Hermione walked between the two boys, Ron chatting animatedly about the Quidditch match and the fall that he took. Harry was watching the ground solemnly as Ron went on and on... Finally, he muttered, "Sirius would have wanted to see that game..." Ron looked uneasily at Hermione as she started to reply. Ron, however, cut him off.

"Oi, Harry, this is a time for celebration! We beat the Slytherins and they'll have to live it down. And I'm sure that Sirius can still see you, wherever he is." Hermione nodded emphatically at Ron's statement before looping her arm through Harry's and resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"And we're sure he's very proud of you and Ron as well." Harry looked down at the girl before pulling her firmly against his chest and giving her a hug, then turned and nodded to Ron.

"Thanks, you two. That helps more than you know..." Ron grinned and winked cheerfully at Hermione, who smiled back and lay her head against Harry's chest. The redhead's eyes furrowed as he viewed this scene. The contented look on Hermione's face was mirrored on the raven-haired teen. Harry's face was turned slightly so he could see her through he corner of his eye. They were a sight, Ron conceited to think. A part of him was torn between being a smart-ass, or feeling the pain growing in his chest at the sight of his two best friends in such a predicament.

The smart-ass won.

"Oh, go get a room you two! I _really_ didn't need to see that with my oh-so-pure eyes!" Ron faked a swoon as Hermione turned deep red and Harry fought back a grin. Sometimes Ron could be insufferable at times...

"Harry! Wait—HARRY!" The trio turned to see Cho Chang hurrying to them, her black hair whipping through the wind blowing through her hair. "You won't _believe _what I just heard!" Three incredulous looks follow the sentence, and a feeling of anger flashed through her as Hermione stepped closer to Harry, stepping in front of him—as if blocking him from her.

"What is it Cho?" Harry finally asked. She felt a rush of happiness rush through her. Harry would be _so_ happy that she gave him this news...

"It's actually more about Weasl—I mean Ron. You see, when you were all on the field and Ron fell—"Ron flushed, "Loony Lovegood jumped out of her seat and was watching him the whole time! And when he got up she started cheering! She likes him, a lot!" Ron's eyes furrowed darkly.

"But...But I don't like her... not like _that!_"

"Well, everyone knows _that_ Ron..." Cho retorted. "But she didn't take her eyes off of you the whole time. What you need is to get her off your back. You need," Her eyes widened in triumph as a brilliant idea hit her. "a girl to act like your girlfriend and that would get her to back off and get over you. Brilliant, isn't it? And what's more you should use Hermione," she nodded to the girl who's eyes widened as she stepped back against Harry. "As the girlfriend. Everyone knows you like each other." Hermione stuttered, shaking her head—Ron was fighting for words to fight this accusation. The truth was he _did_ like Hermione, but he could tell she liked Harry now.

"I don't think that will solve the situation, Cho... I've read about things like this and—"Hermione began, but Cho cut her off.

"Do you _want_ Ron to be stuck with a girl like that?" Ron shuddered in revulsion and Hermione looked helplessly at him, then Harry.

"It probably isn't right to deceive Luna like that..." Hermione nodded in agreement with what Harry said.

"And she's not so bad."

"Not as a friend, she's not that bad... But... Oh, _please_ Hermione?" The girl looked helplessly at Ron, then Harry, and then Cho. Looking helpless, she nodded.

"Anything for a friend." She felt Harry tense slightly behind her, and her eyes averted away from everyone else. "I-I have to study for Arithmancy... See you later Harry. Bye Ron. Cho." She hurried off to the castle, Harry's eyes following her. His best friend was watching Hermione and Harry's exchange and felt terrible. This would hamper how fast they would get together. And this could hurt them. And this would all be his fault...

Bloody Hell!

"Harry?" Cho purred stepping closer. "Want to walk with me back to the castle?" Ron's eyes followed her as Harry nodded and they started off together, Ron trailing behind them. It was odd. The one who hardly noticed anything was noticing things his best friends hadn't.

"Ronald?" Turning raptly, Ron found himself face-to-face with Luna Lovegood.

"Er... Hi, Luna."

"Hello. I wanted to tell you that you played excellently on the field. You'll defeat the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs easily." Leaning in, she kissed him on the cheek tenderly, brushing back her long blonde hair away from her face and gave him a slow, mysterious smile. "I'll be off then." Turning on her heel she walked away, her blonde hair floating behind her.

The redhead lifted his hand to his cheek and touched where she had kissed him. Before he realized what he was doing he found himself wearing a goofy grin. Shaking his head darkly, he frowned. Oh, boy. He just got the lot of them in a load of crap.

He found himself watching Luna as she smiled and waved at people that she couldn't even see. Bloody Hell, he must be losing his mind... But as he walked back to the castle his mind was following the blonde girl.


	2. Unexpected feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did because I'd be swimming in money if I did and I'd be able to claim the brilliance of mastering the minds of each character which develops as each book progresses. Y'know I really don't know why this is necessary—Everyone knows I don't own it, but okay.  
  
The Gryffindor crowd groaned as a voice rang over the speakers in the Quidditch pitch. The voice belonged to none other than Colin Creevy. "And a bludger aimed by Crabbe takes out Gryffindor Keeper, Ronald Weasley! Chaser Ginny Weasley catches the Quaffle and flies straight for the Slytherin goalposts, a look of determination on her face. She looks as angry as her hair is, but that hair makes her look gorgeous..." Colin had replaced Lee Jordan in commenting from the year before, having graduated. Prior to graduating he had assigned his replacement and allowed him to take some lessons from 'The King". Colin bounced in his seat as he eyed the game. "GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" The Gryffindors cheered, except for Hermione Granger who was looking worriedly at Madam Promfrey who was working with Ron to get him on his feet. Slowly, her eyes drifted to Harry Potter who soared higher than the others did, looking for the Snitch.  
  
Hermione had always been appreciative of Harry's lean figure on the broomstick as he was intent on winning the game. She knew he loved the game more than nearly anything, and it did take his mind off Sirius Black's demise... She had been awoken several times over the summer during the night when she and Harry had stayed at The Burrow. She'd lay in her bed nice and cozy...  
  
Flashback  
  
Hermione had just closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep when the creaking of her and Ginny's door woke her. The red-head in the bed next to hers was a sound sleeper that couldn't wake for anything. The Bushy-haired brunette, however, was an extremely light sleeper so the noise was loud enough to get her to rouse from sleep. When her copper colored eyes opened and found a trembling Harry Potter in her doorway. She did not have to ask why he looked so upset, it was apparent. With a nod, she moved over on 'her' bed and lifted the blanket and sheet for him so he could come into it and find comfort with her. Slow, cautious footsteps came tentatively to her bed and ceased when he slid between the sheets beside her.  
  
Slim fingers slid up and pulled his glasses off as she pulled him to her and held him lovingly to herself. Soon, she felt a familiar wetness running down her neck as his tears fell from his lovely green eyes. He was lost... Yet she always knew how to find him. And she felt touched that he would come to her instead of Ron when he felt like this. Ron wouldn't understand at all, he was definitely male and had absolutely no sensitivity while Harry swam in it. Sometimes she wondered how the two could get along so well when she and Ron were always at each other's throats. Well, not always, but most of the time.  
  
After this incident Harry became a repeated visitor to her bed, finding himself solace in her comforting arms. While strangely enough, nothing ever happened between them. She felt slightly upset at this. He hadn't even kissed her, and yet all she had hoped for every night that he went to her, crying, was that he would kiss her. No such luck.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Hermione was certain that if the staircase hadn't been charmed she'd have had nightly visits here as well. But all thought drained from her mind as the Slytherin and Gryffindor Seekers both dived for the Snitch that was fluttering two feet above the ground. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy lunged, but Harry's broom was faster, and he was gaining close. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Harry dive...  
  
Faster.  
  
Faster...  
  
DAMN THAT MALFOY!  
  
Malfoy zoomed by Harry's side, but he grabbed the back of Harry's broom as he had in previous years... Even if it counted as a penalty for Slytherin the Slytherins did not mind a bit! Better to lose ten points than the whole game because his broom wasn't fast enough. Madam Hooch blew the whistle... The Snitch had gotten away.  
  
"Penalty! Gryffindor penalty shot!" Dean Thomas, Gryffindor Chaser, took the penalty shot and easily scored, the score was 30-10 Gryffindor.  
  
There was only one person that did not cheer when Gryffindors scored, and that was a young Ravenclaw fifth year. She had not been paying attention to the game at all, and she cheered by herself when Slytherins were in possession of the Quaffle. But she had not cheered for that. She saw the familiar red hair start to get on his broomstick and kick off.  
  
"Luna, shut up! Why are you so excited about the Slytherins getting the Quaffle?" The beautiful Cho Chang demanded. She was sitting beside the strange girl, pushing back her long black hair.  
  
"I was not cheering for that," Luna replied in a distant voice. "The Gryffindor Keeper is back..." Cho's eyes flitted over to Ron and she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Harry's friend? So he is." Cho sort of sneered in Ron's direction, and Luna felt her anger lifting, which is surprising because she rarely has anger to use. Cho giggled softly as she whispered to Luna. "That Weasley, he has 5 older brothers to outdo and really he's not doing a very good job of it. Charlie: The Seeker, Bill: The First Head Boy, Percy: Head Boy and worker at the Ministry, Fred and George: Pranksters and all around funny guys who managed to get that Umbridge woman off our backs... Ron... Well, he's the extra. The only thing he has going for him is that he is Harry's friend. But, who knows how long that will last."  
  
Luna's eyes darkened considerably at the girl beside her. "Harry needs Ronald and Ronald needs Harry. Ronald is a lot nicer than any other male here. And I don't appreciate you insulting him like this when he is very important to me. She rose and walked away from Cho who's knowing eyes followed all of her movements. Luna left the stands and headed for the Gryffindor stands to sit beside Hermione.  
  
Cho looked to the Gryffindor Keeper as he made another save. Finally, she cheered with the others, as Colin cried out. "Harry Potter catches the Snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Cho just couldn't wait to tell Ron that Loony Lovegood loved him! Wonderful! And Harry would appreciate her again and want a second shot! This was too good to be true! That would get everyone to love her as well is she had The Boy Who Lived. It just took a bit of practice and she was just the girl to do it to get him back with her...

Author's note:

Yeah, yeah, so it's not very good. It will get better, this is the prologue... Tell me what you think PLEASE! ::begs:: HP is not my forte by far, but it'll be interesting to get it up there, 'eh?


End file.
